thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 42
Digitization #MJ12 advance team, problem recommendation report, 87-X ##Cpt James Flores -- Agent Karyo ##"Fan intake; while such ingress would present definite hazards to any intruder, it is still unacceptable risk for a SERAPHIC/8X facility." ##"All troops not directly attached to MJ12 have been classified as a security liability and should be eliminated on sight." ##AUTHBLOK= #Huge, non-bunker doors next to hangar...bldg beyond on satellite cannot be ID'd #Jacob's Shadow (34) ##"It didn't turn out so well for you this time, did it?" Jacob said nothing. ##"You're playing black today." ##"No, it didn't turn out well. I did some stupid things. I cared, and some people died because of it." -- This makes me suspect JS is actually about Bob Page ##Meriweather made a tsking sound. "It's not the caring that's a matter, Jacob. It's what comes after. What are you going to do now?" ##"I'm going to play another game." #Yusef -- "Hawkins" ##Comm jam ##Not USAR, never seen before ##Hacked "Dreamland" systems #All std MJ12s except tower sentry DOA #A51 under MJ12, as expected ##X-51 split from A51, then MJ12? Or MJ12 arrived? Strange timing. ##Did MJ12 move in or...what? Thought X-51 split from A51, not MJ12. Why is USAR being killed now? #Page: "A moment more and I will be like nothing you've ever seen, a new life-form, everywhere and nowhere, like air or radiation, redundant and self-replicating, always evolving..." Analysis #Another one of these reports, like the one seen at the silo. ##To Karyo again; they're a major figure in the very late game -- why not mention them as much as Strong? ##Last clearance mentioned in the heirarchy. As mentioned earlier, the system retains the religious roots of the Illuminati, rather than going secular like the rest of the Majestic 12 system. ##AUTHBLOK is a networking term -- a table of users who are granted system access (or something like that). Could just be a remnant of the nuke going off; alteration of solid-state electronics through a very small EMP. #Another unknown. #This is the last of Jacob's Shadow. Why does he play black? Symbolic of Page's reactionary attitudes? The quotes are very much geared towards the endgame for JC. #Could be part of Xander's unit. ##EMP would have been over quick but still enough of a presence to knock out electronics at the time of this writing -- MJ12 may not have been able to do anything, or Helios could have taken care of comm very easily. ##So this guy Yusef hadn't seen MJ12 before but Xander had? Rank difference explains it, but everyone would certainly have noticed men and machines moving in and out of the lower sectors. ##Dreamland is another name for A51, but could potentially be a name for the Crystal Palace project, based off of an e-mail from Dr. Lundquist to MBates and ADonovan. Mentioned earlier (see 8), it was an Illuminati project to collect complete genetic records for everyone on earth. #Radiation recurs as a possible cause of death. The tower sniper and Xander may have made it to the outside of A51 after the blast and being stationed inside. Unknown why so few USAR bodies are found inside though. #MJ12 has the coup technique down, that's for sure. ##The timing of these things are questionable then, and there isn't a good, clear explanation. It is unknown when X-51 was created; before MJ12 took over Area 51, or while they took over the Iluminati? ##Was the takeover of A51 hostile? X-51 split from MJ12, so my note is incorrect in that regard. Question stands. #The merger with Helios is essentially a transplantation of Page's mind into the digital realm. The psychological implications are staggering; could a human mind comprehend such stimuli without going completely mad within a few seconds? It would be like activating thousands or millions of senses and neurons all at once. And I'd imagine a human mind being translated into code isn't exactly accurate, despite how the reverse seems to work with Helios. Page 43 Category:Project Pages